


Ненастоящее

by Tamarrion



Series: Семь времен [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarrion/pseuds/Tamarrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История из цикла "Sine Nomine" - "Без Имени". Читатели должны сами понять, о каких персонажах ЕЮ идет речь. <br/>Время действия: Войны клонов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненастоящее

" _Посвятив себя Тьме, укроюсь в тенях и нанесу удар. Нет боли, нет смерти, нет спокойствия, нет страстей, нет долга, не предательства, нет света..._ "

Джедай висит, закованный в цепи и Силу. Руки вывернуты, на тунике кровь. Большей частью чужая, не моя, не его. Спеленут тенями, укрыт болью, завернут в неизвестность. Холод умножает страдания. В полубессознательном состоянии шепчет что-то тревожно, пытается соскользнуть в спокойную пустоту транса. Но не выйдет. Цепи подают голос перезвоном, когда его тело выгибает судорогой, на ткани одежды появляются пятна - ярко-алые на бежевом, темно-коричневые на буром. 

Распахивает глаза, в них плещется изменчивый океан боли. Склоняю голову в понимании и подхожу ближе, Сила сворачивается в вихри между нами. Он видит меня, и вместо боли в глазах появляется отрешенность, но Сила свивается вокруг него цепкими объятиями, и боль всего лишь загнана внутрь.

Поединок взглядов. На Джабииме было синее и красное, здесь, на Раттатаке, зеленое и желтое. В любом случае исход один: синяя грань кубика - я выигрываю, красная - он проигрывает.

Воспоминания. А вслед за ними эмоции. Страх за ученика. Он выжил, я знаю это, он следующая моя мишень. Он - моя основная мишень. Страх уходит вслед боли, готовый вернуться в любое мгновение. Гнев. Да, можно винить себя в произошедшем. Нужно винить себя в произошедшем. И опять боль.

Джедай не говорит ни слова. Между нами все уже обговорено. На Ома-Д'ане, на Набу, в жаркой пустыне Кайеты. Все просто. Он Джедай, я - Ситх. Его ученик пообещал убить меня. Мой мастер пообещал забрать его жизнь. Но я медлю, а Джедай истекает кровью в оковах.

Его взгляд останавливается на рукояти лайтсабера. Не получится, цепкие объятия Силы сдавливают его горло. Он не сможет дотронуться до этого лайтсабера. Протягиваю руку, и лайтсабер медленно скользит по воздуху. Никто, кроме меня, не сможет.

Теперь он смотрит на меня, пытаясь понять. Я не коллекционирую мечи, как наш металлический главнокомандующий. Этот - единственный. Все, что у меня осталось. Если когда-нибудь будет подходящее настроение, Джедай, я расскажу тебе одну историю. И будет она, как и все мои истории, о гневе, о боли и о предательстве. Ярость заставляет меня сжать кулаки, а свет на мгновение стать ярче. Джедай вздрагивает, и капли крови из прокушенной губы перекрашивают его кожу.

\- Он так надеялся. А вы его предали, - шепчу я, толком не слыша собственных слов.

Джедай понимает это иначе. Вновь гнев и стыд. Он чувствует, что предал своего ученика, оказавшись здесь. Тем лучше. Разворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти и оставить его наедине с отчаянием. Ты сможешь выжить здесь, Джедай? Мне это удалось. И теперь у меня есть все время этой Силой проклятой войны, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как Тьма будет ломать и корежить тебя. 

До тех пор, пока ты не поймешь, что значит - быть преданным Светом.


End file.
